A wakeboard is a product designed for use behind a watercraft with or without bindings. The basic wakeboard shape is generally an elongated, oval shape, and this wakeboard is used without wake bindings (also known as a wakeskate). Present wakeboards without bindings employ a hard epoxy-resin board which is simply covered by, secured to and encased in closed-cell foam layers and generally optionally include a centrally disposed, downwardly projecting, small, forward and backward fin extending from the bottom surface. Such present wakeboards tend to be dangerous in use, particularly due to the hard epoxy-resin-board edge just beneath the covering foam layer.
It is, therefore, most desirable to provide for a new and improved soft and safer wakeboard and an easy and effective method to manufacture such wakeboard.